Forlorn Hope
by Sapphire Darkhouse
Summary: Luka and Miku: Archenemies since pre-school and now that they are approaching their 18th birthdays (which happen to be at the same date), they happen to find something intriguing amongs themselves and it's not going to be nice.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Sometimes, I just don't understand why people bother so much with love while others fall into despair because of it. They should at least learn why people fall and others should stop being a fool to it. I mean it is a blissful feeling when you fall in love but what will you do if that feeling disappeared like a bubble in just a blink of an eye? Wouldn't it be a waste of effort? –M.H._

**9:40 am  
Silverlight All-Girls Academy (S.A.G.A)**

That morning, class 3-A and 3-B were having joint classes for P.E. for the reason that their schedules were jumbled for the rest of the year and the teachers considered this as an 'experiment' to know if two classes with the same teacher and same subject was easier to teach than giving them individual classes.

Unfortunately, both classes were the weakness of the other.

"Get out of the way for this period, Hatsune."  
"You should probably do the same, Megurine."

The aces of the two classes was starting another blazing argument right in the middle of their softball game and their grades depended on the game as their practicum grade which made up most of their grades for the subject.

"Play ball!" The whistle was blown and it was the start of a blazing war against teams.

The pinkette, famous for her outstanding grades and grace, took her place as the pitcher and concentrated her force into throwing the ball to the batter of the other team.

On the other hand, the tealette, famous for her voice and beauty, gripped the metal bat tighter and narrowed her turquoise eyes to the pitcher of the other team.

Both their gazes were enough to kill a normal person or at least bore a large whole on their heads.

The pinkette breathed in and took her momentum before she threw the ball to the batter and with the right force and timing, the tealette hit the ball all the way across the field and let go of the bat and ran as fast as she could to all the basses. The pinkette, of course, was furious with the skill of the tealette that she almost wants to pick up the bat and use it to remove the head of the girl.

"How's that for a show?" The P.E instructor whispered to the class' presidents and nugged them with his meaty elbow.

"Al-sensei, are you sure that it was a wise decision to join both of our classes for the rest of the school year?" Asked Alys Frezenté, the class president of 3-A who transferred the previous year from France, to their teacher who seemed to be enjoying himself from watching the two aces beat their asses out. Alys was anxious about the two top students of SAGA–a prestigious all-girls school responsible for raising top-class ladies from all around the world that came from prestigious families and companies.

"Yes. Someone also asked me to do this for their advantage." Their teacher replied and smiled at the girls beside him.

"Someone? May I ask who, sir?" Sonica Lotherline, the class president of 3-B who came from Austria to complete her schooling before she took over their company, curiously asked the man who glued his eyes to the girls on the game.

"I can't tell you who it is, kid. Chairman's orders." He replied and cheered loudly when the tealette took a home run on the second inning.

The tealette and the pinkette that I was talking about is no other than Miku Hatsune and Luka Megurine. Both of them have displayed an impression on everyone that was already written on the yearbooks during the end of their first year as Junior High students.

Miku Hatsune is the famous vocalist of the international band called 'Saika'. Her mother is the owner of a large group of companies in Europe but since SAGA isn't in Europe, she has to live alone in their mansion twenty minutes away from the school by car.

Luka Megurine is an internationally acclaimed _ikebana _performer or the Japanese art of flower arrangement. Her father is the largest stock holder in the world which made them really rich but she was left alone in their manor, twenty minutes away from the school by car.

Both of them have things in common and they don't even know it yet. The worst is yet to come for the both of them.

"Nice game, Hatsune, Megurine. A lot of credits will fall on both of you again. Keep up the good work because it's already the middle of the school year. You'll be entering college soon." The PE tear, Sir Al congratulated the girls and made them swap with other members of their team.

Both girls have sweat trickling down their pale-now-pinkish smooth skin and they were tired as hell with all the running.

"Cheater." Luka whispered and finished her ice cold water before she threw away the bottle in the bin somewhere nearby the bleachers at the open field.

"You're just slow with your large jugs." Miku bit back and drank half of her ice cold water before she poured the rest over her head.

"You're just jealous because you're a B and I'm a D. Shame on ladies like yourself." Luka said and started fanning herself with her towel.

"Wouldn't it be better if you kept things simple? I don't need over-sized ones like yours." Miku snarled and started glaring at the pinkette with her cold turquoise eyes.

Luka popped a nerve and glared at the tealette with her ice-like sapphirine eyes.

Both girls were also known as trouble makers and both of them had short tempers so they have a tendency to beat each other out till they both go to the infirmary before going to the principal's office the day after.

The class' presidents saw this coming so they stopped the girls from beating each one out or before they started the world war 4.

"Hatsune, can you please grab the class record in the class room? I need Sir Al to sign it before the class ends." Sonica requested in the nicest manner she could manage and gave her the key to the classroom.

"Megurine, can you please fetch a hand out from the library? I need to show it to sir before the period ends." Alys requested in her sweetest voice and gave her a hall pass.

"Sure." The girls chorused and glared at each other before going on their own ways. When the two of them were out of earshot, the presidents sighed and made a brofist amongst them.

**I seriously miss writing on this site. Two places where I write and publish are hard and it got harder when I got collabs and requests.**

**Aja! I can do this…I think…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Better safe than sorry. –L.M_

**12:00 pm (Lunch break)  
Silverlight All-Girls Academy**

"_Hey, have you heard of the classes 3-A and 3-B? They had a joint class in PE and the princesses played softball! Luka and Miku was neck-on-neck on their scores!"_

"_I heard that! And before they even hurt themselves, the class presidents stopped them. That's a good thing, right?"_

"_They better have or the field would be in a large havoc like they did last year."_

"_I agree."_

Miku and Luka were the talk of the school again.

Of course both of them were used to it already but Miku was used to people asking for autographs not interviews about her latest fight or something that bad.

_Perish the bad thought, Miku._

She took a deep breath and bought her lunch from the school lunchroom before she proceeded to her private spot on the second floor loft of the room.

She stared at the food on her plate and only touched her leek soup and garlic bread for she does not wish to eat once more. Someone killed her appetite.

Luka happen to own another spot on the second floor loft, next to Miku's table and everybody knows what will happen if the two of them was in one place at once.

_Ignore her._

Luka thought she took a bite from her tuna salad.

The air between them was similar to a bomb waiting to explode any second now. It was that dangerous when you are around them.

"Both of you looks so terrible." A cheerful blonde joined them in their loft and both of them knew the girl.

"Hey Rin." They chorused. Of course the glares followed after.

"Stop copying me!" The chorused once more.

"You stop copying me!" They chorused again.

This time it was Rin Kagamine's turn to pop a nerve on the two girls.

"Stop it! Both of you!" She shouted and hit the both of them on their heads.

"Ow!" They complained at the same time.

"Honestly! Why won't you get along? Both of you have so many similarities yet you both notice the differences on the other!" She shouted and took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Sorry, Rin."  
"I'm sorry, Rin"

They apologized and sulked in their seats.

"How come you act younger than I am and I'm a year younger than both of you?" She facepalmed and took out two golden envelopes and threw it at their tables.

"What's in the envelopes?" Miku asked the blonde and took the envelope.

"Those are invitations." Rin said leaned on the railings just in between their tables.

"What for?" Luka asked and took hers.

"Just open it."

And so they did.

_Grettings!_

_You are invited to the golden anniversary ball of the Golden Sash Media Corporation which will be held in Queen Anne ship which is docked at Qeensay at March 26, 6:30 in the evening. In accordance to this celebration, the birthday celebration of the owners of GSMC will be held at the same date and time. Please dress your best for this occasion. We wish to see you there._

_Lenka and Rinto Kagamine  
Owners of GSMC_

"My word. Thank you for the invitation Rin. This would be tomorrow evening, am I right?" Luka said and looked at Rin with tankful eyes.

"Yes. It's a ball so you're expected to wear long or ball gowns of your own choice. Bring the invitations too, you have to present in on the entrance." Rin said and started walking towards the stairs going down.

"Thanks Rin." Miku chirped and smiled at her before she left the loft.

Luka and Miku pondered on this for at least 15 minutes or so while staring blankly at their lunch plates. Only then did they realize something.

_What will I wear? Moreover, why does she need to go? Does that mean we have to see each other that the same place and at the same time again? She's a pain…_

**1:25 pm  
De Laroqua seaside restaurant**

The lady scanned the restaurant the moment she entered. Her dark teal hair caught the attention of a lot of men and was flustered to see such a beautiful lady gracing them with her presence.

"A table for how many, ma'am?" Asked the waiter attending her side.

"Oh, I'm supposed to meet someone here." She said and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear with a diamond teardrop earing.

"Correct me if I'm wrong ma'am but are you Mrs. Megurine?" The waiter asked.

"Yes. I'm supposed to meet my husband here." She replied and scanned the place furthermore, hoping to find the man she was looking for.

"Please follow me to your table. Mr. Megurine is expecting you." The waiter assisted her to back of the restaurant where they were just beside the sea.

A candle-lit table welcomed the lady and Mr. Luki Megurine was smiling at her.

"Thank you." She thanked the waiter who assisted her and her left the couple alone.

"Luki, thank you for calling me out for this diner." She thanked the man and held his hand at the table.

"Well, I actually wanted to talk to you about our twins." Luki said and sighed.

"What about Miku and Luka?" The lady asked and her look changed from delighted to concern.

"I heard from the principal of SAGA that they hate each other. I also heard from Lenka and Rinto that they allowed Rin to invite the two of them in the anniversary gala tomorrow evening. I'm just worried because…" Luki's words dissolved to thoughts.

"Because they might find out before we expected them to?" The lady asked and held her husband's hand tighter.

"Yes. What will we do if they did?" Luki asked with his voice filled with concern.

"Then we have no choice but to reveal everything to them if that is the case but that would be the worst case scenario, my love." The lady replied in an assuring manner and was followed by a weak smile.

"We shall see then tomorrow. All we can do is observing them both from afar." Luki chuckled. "This makes us the worst parents alive." He said.

"That's not true and you know that." The lady said and planted a kiss on her husband's soft lips.

**I hope I can finish this…I have another story on going in another site and every now and then I have this head-splitting headache so I can't really work properly.**

**I really just hope to finish this…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"_The best way I can think off to keep you away is chain you to a post halfway across the globe." –M.H_

**4:00 pm  
On the way to the mall  
March 25**

"You have to kidding me."  
"I'm not."  
"I don't believe this."  
"You better."

Stuck with each other that afternoon, Miku and Luka sat side by side in the car that abducted them from the school gate, ten minutes after their classes ended or the day.

"Who's you master?" Miku asked the driver but she received no response from the driver.

"No point doing that. Besides, what could go wrong with both of us shopping together?" Luka asked and tried keeping herself busy with her phone games.

"We could destroy the whole mall, we could get kidnapped or hospitalized, we could also set the mall on fire and we might go to jail." Miku replied and raised her eyebrow at her seatmate.

"Well, good news is, the stuff we get here will be paid by the master of the driver." Luka said and glanced at the tealette for a moment before she returned to her game.

"True. I just hope someone informed our households." Miku said and stared out of the window.

None of them dared to speak or even move from their position until they have arrived the mall's drop off. The driver handed each one of them credit cards and his number. Both of them were requested to leave their belongings in the car and bring only their phones and themselves.

They were both puzzled with whatever was happening but they just shrugged it off and entered the mall.

For archenemies, they were pretty decent with giving each other advises with their choice of clothes and accessories. They both were particular with the shoes they picked out for each other but one store got them hyped up.

"Why are here again?" Miku asked the pinkette with her arms full of paper bags crossed.

"I don't know." Luka replied and walked inside the store.

"W.T.F." The tealette whispered and face palmed before she entered the store herself.

"Welcome to DMC boutique. How may we help you?" An attendant, no older than 25, greeted the young ladies upon their arrival.

"Can we see your latest catalogues that are here? We'd like to try some of the dresses too." Luka said while she gawked on how wide the place was.

"It will be out pleasure. Please have a seat and please feel free to browse among out racks. They are on sale for twenty percent." Their attendant replied and made her way to the front counter.

"I think that would be the daughters of the company owners." The attendant whispered to the cashier. The cashier peaked from her desk at the two girls and looked at the attendant.

"Yeah. That's them." She confirmed and took out a folder from under her desk and gave it to the attendant and presented it to the girls.

"These are the latest ones and are available straight from Paris." She handed them the folder. "Please feel free to pick."

"Thank you." Miku said and got the folder. When the attendant left them, they started a glaring fight.

"Let me see it first."  
"No. I'm going to see it first."  
"No, I am."

They growled at each other until the attendant asked for their attention by presenting a rack full of new dresses that wasn't in any catalogue in the store.

"Someone requested that you should try these gowns." She said.

Miku threw the folder at Luka and stood up.

"I would love to try them all out." She smiled at the attendant and took a moment to stick her tongue out at Luka.

Luka rolled her eyes and went back to the choices.

Miku strated trying several dresses out and only one caught her utmost attention.

It was an elegant high-low tube dress with navy blue as its main color. The bodice was divine because of the sky blue diagonal glitter sequin that dropped at the silver ribbon studded with navy blue crystal-like beads. The skirt was also beautiful with two layers and the innermost layer was transparent and made the dress stand out and what's more brilliant was the tip of the skirt which was glittered with sky blue and faded until the back of her shins.

"It's…Luka!" Miku rushed to the pinkette and showed the dress.

"What ag-Oh, wow." The pinkette's eyes were as wide as diner plates when she saw Miku in the dress.

"You have to agree with me that this is such a divine dress." Miku said and pointed at Luka like she was forcing her to but Luka didn't have to. It really is divine.

"Yes." She couldn't speak another word. No wonder the whole school dubbed Miku Hatsune 'The princess of beauty'.

"O.M.F.G.! Yes! I'm getting this! Together with the two gowns I tried earlier." She skipped to the changing room with a smile and changed to her school uniform.

Luka started spacing out when she realized that her heart was beating so fast and she could hear it in her ears.

_Damn. She's beautiful. Wait, what?_

She shook her head and tried to remove the redness of her face and tried to act normal when Miku arrived.

"Your turn." Miku said with a really large smile on her face.

"Hmm." Luka nodded and saw the attendant another rack filled with clothes but different from what Miku choose from.

"Miss, do you have the exact same design like hers but in a different color?" Luka requested.

"Yes, ma'am. It suits you because of the color of your hair." The attendant took a dress from the rack and gave it to Luka.

Luka just gave a smile at the attendant and tried the dress on.

The dress wasn't exactly the same because the dress that Miku tried was a mirror to Luka's and the main color for the pinkette was crimson, black and silver.

She loved it and showed it to Miku.

"Miku, how is it?" She asked with her face flustered.

Miku's mouth was agape for three or five seconds and she shook her head to stop herself from staring.

"Can I kiss you? You look absolutely beautiful!" Miku immediately covered her mouth and looked away from Luka.

The pinkette chuckled and ruffled the hair of Miku before she dressed back to her uniform.

"I'd like to get the long gown over there and the cocktail dress over there." She said and smiled at the attendant while pointing at two different racks.

The attendant kept in her laughter until she arrived at the cashier.

"They both got the same designs of dresses. They really are twins." The attendant chuckled and fixed up the clothes of the girls.

After getting their bags and finding out that someone already have paid for their dresses, they both went out of the store with content and smiles and forgot that they hated each other to the bone.

They went to the car again and they were dropped off to their places.

"You have got to be kidding me." Both of them chorused.

They just found out something weird.

"You live next to me?" They asked in a chorus voice before they face palmed together.

**What do you think, huh? Huh?**

**Yeah, I definitely will ship them and make this incest…ha! You can't stop me…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"_What's a heartbeat, with the heartache? What's a hurricane without the rain, what's the moon without the stars?" –Moon without stars (Deemo)_

**1:00 pm  
Hatsune Mansion  
March 26**

It was already afternoon and no one dare knock on the young lady's door to wake her up n inform her of the time. Even if the gala was 6 in the evening, it would probably take two hours to style her long teal hair that reached her knees without her ponytails.

No one dared to wake her up.  
Except Luka Megurine.

"Miss Luka, what may I do for you?" A maid asked her upon her arrival at the mansion's waiting area.

"Get me the spare key to Miku's room and a bucket of ice cold water and ten towels. Get ready to change her beddings too." Luka said and folded the sleeves of her blouse and tied her hair in a high ponytail.

After getting what she requested, she asked the maid to show her Miku's room and Luka asked the maid to leave her alone for her 'buisness' with Miku that afternoon.

After silently unlocking the door of her chamber, she had no time to gawk at the large space of the room and hurried to Miku's bed, laid down the towels by her nightstand and checked her watch.

_1:18 pm. Less than three hours._

She grinned like a mad man before…

_SPLASH!_

One whole bucket of cold water on the face of Miku made her wake up like a baby.

"Oh…that's c-cold, bold and suicide." Miku muttered and shot up from bed with her whole body dripping.

"It's already afternoon, you twat! Get up!" Luka shouted and threw a towel at the girl.

"LUKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Miku shrieked at the top of her lungs and started chasing the pinkette all around her room while she was dripping wet.

"It's your fault because slept in the morning! Go and get a shower already! We have to go to Rin's birthday party, remember?" Miku stopped running and blinked twice.

"Oh, right. I forgot about that." She muttered and ran to her shower.

"I'll go home for a bit. See you at the gala, Hatsune!" Luka shouted from outside the shower room's door and left the mansion to go back to the Megurine manor to fix herself.

_**After 4 hours…Exactly 5:50 pm**_

Miku came out of her room fully dressed with make-up, a matching chocker and stunning high-heeled shoes and grabbed a massive paperbag as her gift to Rin.

Luka came out of her manor fully dressed like Miku and she had a gift for Rin at hand.

Usually you go to galas with your chosen dates or partners but these two girls know how to keep their flair and went to the gala without any guy and rode their own limousine to the dock.

"Sir Luki, the girls have arrived." A bell man informed the four special guests seating at the box up above the ship's ballroom.

"Do not, at all cost, let them inform the twins that we are observing them in this event. If they wish to see us, please tell them that we decline." Luki Megurine said and ruffled his hair and leaned forward to see the whole ball room below them.

"And please send us a bottle of wine here." Lenka Kagamine requested and dismissed the bell man and left them four alone.

"Wel, Luki, it seems that you have something up on your sleeve." Rinto Kagamine smugly smiled at his dear friend.

"I have and I'm about to find out something interesting for both our twins. You say that this is their 17th birthday?" Luki replied and took his binoculars and peered down the ballroom.

Meanwhile, Miku and Luka entered the hall and eyes were glued to them. People were wearing their masks and they were not informed about that so they both entered with pink tinted cheeks.

"How come we were not informed that this is a masquerade gala?" Luka complained and tried to hide behind Miku and this made the tealette smirk and pulled her deeper in the ballroom which placed more attention to the both of them.

"_Is that-"  
"Yes. The famous twins of the two most influential people in the industry."  
"The twins of the Megurine couple?"  
"That's them."  
"My word they are beautiful!"  
"Those dresses are stunning."  
"No doubt the dresses were made in Paris and fresh."  
"I heard something about this party. The Megurine and Kagamine couples have planned this out."  
"I have heard the same."  
"They must be observing from somewhere."  
"The box seats up above."  
"Ah, there is no better place."_

Miku and Luka heard these things and made them question themselves.

_Whose party is this again? What are they even talking about?_

"Miku! Luka! Goodness!" A masked girl with a gold and black dress approached them and confused the two of them.

"Who are you?" They asked at the same time and tilted their head to the right.

"Oh." The girl removed her mask and it revealed Rin's face. "It's me. Sorry for the late info but you were supposed to wear masks so it would be a nicer effect but anyway, I guess you didn't get the memo." Rin scratched her head and took out a pair of masks of silver for the girls.

"We have the same masks?" Miku raised her eye brow at the blonde birthday girl.

"Yeah. I didn't know what you would be wearing but I do know for a fact that you both like silver so I got you the same thing, it also matches your clothes. You shopped together for it, right?" Rin said so fast that Miku and Luka almost didn't understand what she was saying.

"Well, thanks, I guess. Wait, where did you get the information that we shopped these dresses together?" Luka asked but before she could finish, the blonde got pulled away by her twin to the stage.

"I guess they were at fault for the whole thing." Miku said and shrugged before she left the pinkette to her own.

"Wait, where are you going?" Luka asked and she didn't even know that she grabbed the wrist of the tealette.

"Hands off, Megurine. I'm going to get e drink. Go on with your own." Miku said with her signature glare and yanked her arm away.

"Well, I guess we have to go on our ways from here." Luka whispered and went to the buffet to get something to eat.

Up in the box seat, their parents were enjoying a good bottle of wine.

"Well, they do hate each other. I felt Miku's glare till up here." Mrs. Megurine said and sipped wine from her crystal glass.

"Why do they hate each other? I have no idea why they became like that." Luki complained and took a sip from his glass.

"Well, it was you fault with separating the both of them from birth. Why did you have to anyway? They have to know before they could even destroy each other." Lenka told the couple off and poured more wine in her glass.

"Well we planned to get them together but it has been so long and they don't even know that they have siblings." Luki replied and sighed.

"Well, it would be your fault. Why did you have to sign our deal at Paris and leave Ariane (Mrs. Megurine) at Japan? You brought Miku with you, as I remember." Rinto told him and pointed at Luki accusingly.

"Well, I have to bring one of our daughters with me because if I didn't, Ariane would be stuck doing the stocks herself." Luki reasoned out and sighed once more.

"Well, I could have managed, love. Besides, I have maids to spoil the girls with whatever they need." Ariane replied.

"I can't let you do that, could I?" Luki asked and looked down at the girls.

"I suppose so." Ariane joined him and so did the Kagamine couple.

Back down at the ballroom, Miku was already having a chat from one of her fans that was in the crowd and Luka was doing the same at the other end.

"I heard your songs and they were all awesome! I also heard that you will be having a single album going out in the market, is that true?" Miku's fan asked and batted her eyes to the vocalist.

"Well, yes but after that, I'll be having a long break before my worldwide concert." She said and sweat-dropped at her fan's attitude.

"I also saw your dress is the same with Luka Megurine, the famous _ikebana_ performer! Do you have something in common? Where did you but the dresses? Did you know what you two are siblings?" Her fan hurriedly covered her mouth because of the last question.

"WHAT?!" Miku screamed and made her cover her mouth as well.

"Sorry, that last one slipped. I wasn't supposed to tell you that. I suppose you still don't know." Her fan hurriedly went away.

Miku was left confused and made her call her father the second she was out at the deck.

Luki panicked when Miku called him.

"H-hello, Miku, my lovely daughter?"  
"Dad, what is this thing that I've been hearing from people? That my sibling is Luka Megurine?"

"Dad, is that true?"  
"*chuckle* W-why did you say that? Of course not!"  
"I see. It's just bothering me."  
"Well, do you want to talk about it?"  
"Do we have to? Do you have something to tell me?"  
"W-well, I want to see you soon."  
"Wait, why do I hear a large crowd from where you are?"  
"I'm at a crowded place."  
"I also hear…wait a sec…are you at a ship?"  
"Well, I'm at a party but at a ship? No…"

Miku smirked and went inside the ballroom again and hurried off to the orchestra.

"Miku, you seem to be in a party too, what are you doing?" Her father asked over the line. Miku didn't reply to her father's question but placed the phone further away from her mouth as she made a request at the orchestra.

"Please play 'Swan Lake'." She requested and placed her phone close to her ear again. She listened to the background of where her father is and found what she was looking for.

"Dad, can you just stay on the line?" Miku requested and pulled Luka from her mingling session at the ballroom and started climbing at the box seat.

"Sure, Miku. What are you doing? It got silent all of a sudden, are you in the bathroom?" Luki asked and didn't know what was coming.

"Yeah. Can you just keep talking? What's the party you are in?" Miku requested and glared at Luka when she attempted to ask something.

"Oh, I'm in a company party." Luki replied and smiled.

Miku and Luka made their steps silent and ran up at stairs.

"What a coincidence! I am too." She answered and stopped at a mahogany door.

"Really?" Luki took a sip from his wine and 'Swan Lake' was playing behind him.

"Do you happen to be wearing a mask?" Miku asked and raised the tail of her dress.

"Yes." Luki replied and poured more wine in his glass.

"Well, let me guess where you are." Miku said and took a momentum.

"Lovev, I don't see the girls down at the ballroom." Aria told Luki. All of them had their eyes widened.

Miku kicked the door open and ended the call.

"I think I found them." Aria said and all of them had their eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"Mom?" Luka called.

"Hi, sweetie." Aria replied and made a shy wave with a sweat drop.

**Boo yeah! Hahahaha! Their parents are busted! Hahaha!**

**What do you think? Hey! I'm making this less cliché than twilight!**

**No offence.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"_The only thing constant is change." –My algebra teacher in 10__th__ grade_

**8:35 pm  
Queen Anne ship, Ballroom**

"What are you doing with Hatsune's dad?" Luka asked rudely with her arms crossed.

"Well, I can explain that…" Aria thought of any valid excuses and she's not a good liar in front of her daughter.

"Dad, what are you doing with Megurine's mom?" Miku asked and stomped towards his father and ripped his mask off his face.

Luki was making a good excuse but he wasn't exatly good with lying as much as Aria.

"Miku, Luka, I think Rin's looking for you down stairs." Rinto informed the girls and attempted to get them downstairs.

"We just met her earlier. She would have told us if she needs something from us." Both the girls said at the same time and this made Luki and Aria laugh.

"I told you they would have the same reply for us." Aria said and laughed even more.

"You're right." Luki told her and both of them laughed hysterically like mad men.

"What exactly is happening?" Miku asked and she wasn't happy.

"Mom?" Luka was curious as much as the tealette is.

"Well, shall we proceed to the deck? We'll talk there with proper dinner." Luki stood from his seat.

"Are you sure, Luki?" Rinto and Lenka asked, obviously concerned about the couple.

"Yes. About time they know this and besides, in a week, it's their turn to be 18." Luki replied to the blond couple and gave them a nervous smile. Aria stood up from her seat as well and held the hands of the girls.

"Shall we?" The lady pulled them out of the room and went to the deck.

"Dad, what are we exactly going to talk about?" Miku impatiently asked.

"You'll see, dear." Aria answered for her husband.

When they found a table by the deck, they sat down and called for a waiter and Luki did the rest. Miku and Luka sat next each other and both of them had cold hands and were confused to the core.

"Miku, Luka, it's about time you knew the truth because obviously, the society know what you both are and you don't even know what you both are." Luki started.

_That makes sense._ The girls thought and sweat dropped.

"What did you hear in the ballroom earlier?" Aria asked the both of them.

"We heard people whisper that we are siblings, some called us twins. That has to be joke, right?" Luka answered and ended up breaking a nervous sweat.

"What you heard is true. Both of you are sibling and you are twins." Luki and Aria bluntly said on the face of the girls.

"WHAT?!" Miku and Luka screamed on their faces with shock and banged the table with their hands.

"Why would we lie about it?" The couple chorused.

"You have to be kidding me." –Luka with her hands covering her face  
"Seriously?" –Miku with her eyes as wide as plates

"Please believe us, girls. Everything we are saying is true." Luki said and a hushed tone.

"Why would we lie to you?" Aria added and held the hand of Luki over the table.

"No, duh? You hid it from me-us for 17 years." Miku said with her arms and legs crossed and stared-glared at her father.

"We know and we're sorry. We really are. Please forgive us but because of unexpected events this evening, we have to tell you earlier that we expected we would." Aria told them and stood up and bowed in front of the girls.

"P-please raise your head, mother." Luka said and dropped her head at the table's hard surface. Aria took her seat and looked at her daughter with concern.

"Do you hate us for not telling you? We know you would but we have to tell you this early because both your birthdays are approaching fast." Luki said and looked at the ocean.

"Tell us what? There are more than us being siblings?" Miku asked and looked at Luka for a moment.

"Yes, but we have to tell you next week, a day before your birthday." Luki said and sighed.

"Why not now? Is it a bigger one?" Luka made a guess and stared at the man across her who claimed to be her father but left them both for so long.

"Yes and we have to show it to you tonight so keep your guard." Aria said and took something from her mauve pouch. It's a throwing knife.

"Woah! What are the knives for?" Miku almost fell at her seat when she was the blade at her 'mother's' hand.

"Well," She spread the blades at her hand and it looked like a fan of knives. "Let us demonstrate to you."

Their father stood up and clapped his hands twice and Miku wondered what that was for because he only saw his father do that once when they were in Cairo during a summer vacation and after that she fell unconscious because she hit a light post that was not there.

"I wanna see this." Luka said and placed her head over her intertwined hands which acted like a stand.

"Well, sit back. This will be quite a show." Aria stood up and winked at the girls and stood next to Luki.

That was when men in black flooded the place. All of them had guns. And two pointed guns at the heads of Miku and Luka.

"Let's start the dance, shall we?" Luki asked opened both of his palms and the next action made the girls' jaws drop on the table. Flames engulfed both his hands

"Bring it on, Megurine." A man in black, who look bigger than the skinny ones with the guns, challenged and took out two katanas and pointed it to the couple.

"Don't die in us, mom, dad." Miku and Luka said in a monotonous voice and just stared in wonder and they were uncertain on how they would actually react on the situation.

"We won't. Go kick some butts too if you like. We know you both are 5th dan and black belters." Aria said as she took out another fan of throwing knives from her shoes and it had ice forming on each one of them. She winked to her daughters and turned her head to their opponents.

"Uhm, yeah, we will." Miku and Luka said after they used the condiments on the table to hit the men pointing guns on their heads and caused them to fall off the ship. Miku and Luka were annoyed with the heavy metal pushing their heads down so they can't see what their parents were actually doing.

"No more games, Megurine. Hand over the Dragon Heart!" The bulky man shouted before he ran to the couple and started waving the swords around.

"Are you a kid, old man? Stop playing with those blades like they are sticks." Aria said and laughed. Both of them did nothing but avoid the swords until someone gave a signal to the rest of his crew and started firing bullets at the girls.

"Oh, I at least expected this." Luka and Miku said at exactly the same time. Before they could even glare at each other's heads, they had to do summersaults to avoid the bullets.

"Stop copying me every time, Miku!"  
"Stop copying me every time, Luka!"

"Girls-" Luki was holding a blade down his his fire-infested hands when he noticed the girls arguing. While they were arguing, they didn't even know that they were hitting some of the gunmen and throwing them off board.

"Nevermind." Luki whispered to himself and concentrated on his own thing.

"Why do you want the Dragon Heart so much?" Aria asked while she was stopping a sword before it sliced her face.

"It will give me power much more than yours, Megurine Aria." He said and placed more force on pushing the blades down on the couple.

"Shut it!" The twins shouted at each other's face in a chorused manner and threw the men they were holding at the beefy guy who was trying to slice their parents which made him hit his face on the floor.

Miku and Luka blinked twice and their parents followed.

"Sorry." They said at the same time with the same apologetic look.

"Stop mimicking what I say!" The girls started fighting again and this time, they were using the gunmen they could pick up and threw it at each other but the other would kick it out of her face and hit the rest behind them.

Luki and Aria was gawking at them with their mouths opened wide.

"We made monsters and not daughters." They whispered at the same time.

"T-the…D-Dragon…" Someone groaned behind them which made the couple jump but before they could even turn around to see the guy, two gunmen were threw at him and made him unconscious and the twins were at fault.

"You always copy what I say!" –Chorused  
"Just stop doing that!" –chorused

"Uhm…"Their parents were impressed but horrified at the same time. "Girls…"

"WHAT?!" Miku and Luka shouted at them which made their parents jump and when the two of them recognized that it was their parents, they apologetically smiled and bowed at Aria and Luki, might I add that they hit a pair of gunmen in front of them using their foreheads and made the gunmen lose their consciousness immediately. "Sorry." They apologized.

"It's fine." Luki said and sweat dropped.

_Every move they make they knock out an opponent._

When the girls stood up properly they hit another pair of gunmen at their back and made them fall hard at their bums.

_Creepy…_

"Dad, who he heck are these guys?" Miku asked when she judo flipped a man like he was a pillow.

"Oh, they are at fault on why we had to separate both of you. They were chasing us because of something we are keeping for almost 17 years." Aria replied and threw her knives at the whole row of gunmen running toward Luki and her.

"You mean us?" Luka asked and heel dropped a man in front of her before placing her hands over her hips like some diva.

"Well, I can't really say." Aria told her and used a chair to whack a pair of gunmen approaching her.

"We have to hurry for the clean-up. Dinner will be served soon." Luki informed the ladies and they all nodded.

"Well, girls, I'll leave you there with the rest. I have to touch up my make up." Aria said and froze a gunman behind Luki before she went to the ladies' room.

"I can't believe we have to live like this with our parents. And I still won't believe that you are my sister though." Miku said and removed her heels and set it on her chair at the table before she backed up Luka who was having a hard time kicking a man off board.

"Oh, you don't have to live like my sister. I'm not forcing you and I seriously don't want you as my sister." Luka snorted and stepped aside for Miku.

_Why do I even know I have to step away when she removes her shoes? I mean, I don't even know a single thing about her…Oh well, I guess that's just an instinct._

Luka shrugged off the thought and observed how Miku moved.

"I don't know why but I think I can finish them off in one blow." Miku told Luka and Luki, who by the way was sitting comfortably at their table and observing the girls.

"Go on, I won't encourage you not to." Luka said and urged her to do so.

Miku closed her eyes and started moving like a dancer with grace (even though she doesn't know how to dance properly).

Her hair swayed to the ocean's evening breeze as it blew towards her. Her toes touched and slid over the wooden floor and each step she took left a glowing butterfly like a footprint on the sand. Miku can hear the music in the ball room and this placed her in a more blissful state than she is in.

Little did she know that she was dancing the song to its original ballet steps and she was also chocking the gunmen left on board wherever they were and when Aria saw this she was amazed on how beautiful her daughter looked but terrified for the fact that she can kill men while doing it.

"Just die already." She whispered and the deck was placed in a bloody mess whit the men's head bursting literally like a bubble.

When Miku opened her eyes, she was next to Luka's kneeling body with her eyes filled with tears.

"Seriously? Why are you crying, Megurine? It's not like I'm dead." She said and sat up and a massive headache followed.

"You were! You really were dead! For five minutes! I almost thought I made a wrong choice on letting you do that dance!" Luka replied and gave her a hug. Both of them didn't know why.

"Seriously? Wow. I-what did I do again?" Miku said and pulled Luka away from her.

"You dance the rest of the 'Swan Lake' song like you were training for it for your whole life, sweetie." Aria said and wiped off the tears on her cheeks.

"I can say, thanks to Aria, you woke up after an hour." Luki told her and gave the girl a warm hug.

"Miku, I'm so sorry I made you dance like that. I really knew something bad would happen to you if you did that but I didn't stop you. I'm a horrible person." Luka said and started crying again.

"Megurine, I thought you hate me? Why call me by my first name?" Miku asked and chucked and flicked the forehead of the pinkette. "Anyway, don't sweat it. Just warn me next time if I'm about to do something stupid, 'kay?" Miku said and stood up and pulled Luka with her and went to the dining table.

"It's about time. We had to clean up the mess you did." The Kagamine twins said and rushed to hug the tealette.

"Sorry for that. Anyway, I'm starving! Where's the food?" Miku said and made the lot of them have a good laugh.

**Woot!~~ There's a big revelation…  
Anyway, there's more to it on the next chapter soooo please, pretty please, read the whole lot!~**

**Lots of love!~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"_I would follow you to the end, even if it kills me." –Anonymous_

* * *

**8:00 am  
Megurine Manor  
Monday**

"Get up or you'll be late, sweetie." Aria called out to Luka sweetly but the pinkette snuggled herself to bed.

"Luka, dear, wake up. It's already eight in the morning." Aria said and slightly shook her daughter up and when Luka found out the time, she shot up from bed and looked at her mother.

"Crap. I am late." She said and ran to the bathroom to wash her face, brush her sparkly white teeth and change to her uniform before she grabbed her bag and keys from a butler waiting at the elevator doors and hopped in her cherry red convertible Porsche and drove to school.

"Have a good day honey!~" Aria said by the doors of the manor while waving goodbye to her daughter.

After driving to school with her tousled long pink hair, she fixed her hair in a messed up bun and rushed to class.

Unfortunately, their first period in the morning was math and she was not really _that_ good with math.

"Miss Megurine, Please take your seat." Their instructor said and she promptly apologized to him before she did and pulled to her notes from her bag.

_I am so off this morning. I never became so late like this._ She sighed in her own desk and started taking down notes.

Miku as well came in class late.

"Sorry! I had a really hard time waking up because I had to answer so many calls last night from the ageny." She said and went to her seat.

"It's fine, Miss Hatsune. It's only once in a while that you come in class so late like this" Their history teacher told her and marked her in the attendance record.

_Damn that! I couldn't sleep yesterday…_ She thought and started writing down in her notebook.

That day at lunch, Miku and Luka met at a really unexpected place: at the school's rooftop.

Miku was leaning at the fence when Luka entered the rooftop with a bag filled with sweets and her favorite drinks that she hoped to enjoy all to herself.

"Hey, Hatsune, why are you here? I heard you came in late this morning?" Luka said and joined her by the fence.

"Yeah, I did and I see that you did as well." Miku sat down next to Luka and stole a bottle of iced tea at Luka's bag of food.

"How did you know that? And can you please stop stealing my food when I go here?" Luka replied and tossed Miku a tuna sandwich.

"I know you wouldn't give me so I steal it. **B**esides, I heard the thing around the class during free period." Miku said and opened the bottled drink and took in a few gulps.

"You didn't even try doing that before, did you? Besides, if you were nice enough to me, I would have given you a boxed lunch from the lunch room." Luka made her point and opened her bag of chips and munched in a few before noticing how surprised Miku was.

"Really?" Miku asked with her eyes sparkling.

"Yeah."

"O.M.F.G." Miku mouthed. "I thought you were a cold, heartless girl." Miku covered her mouth when she said that.

"Ouch. I'm also a human being. I soften up sometimes, 'kay?" Luka said and continued eating her bag of chips.

"Did someone hit you with a wrecking ball this morning? I think you are becoming an angel. What happened?" Miku could not believe how nice the pinkette was treating her that afternoon.

"Well, I'm not really all bad like you think I am." Luka said and teasingly punched the arm of the tealette.

"I think I'm going to die now." Miku acted a fainting scene before she fell to the floor like a drama queen and sat right up again after a second or two.

"Just eat." Luka said and removed her bun and let loose her still-messed-up-but-now-slightly-curled hair and it hit the floor.

"Wow. I didn't know you style your hair like that." Miku said and held back her laughter.

"I don't. I didn't have time to fix my hair in the morning." Luka said and checked her pockets if she brought her comb with her but Miku bursted out laughing because the pinkette ended up finding nothing in her pockets.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll fix that for you." Miku crawled to the back of Luka and started combing her hair from the bottom. "Just to warn you, I have hair fetishes." She added.

"Eww. Get away from me." Luka said monotonously and gathered her hair at one side. Miku chuckled.

"Just kidding, but sometimes I do." Miku said and got Luka's hair and started combing it from the bottom using her fingers.

After a moment of silence and combing hair, Miku started talking again.

"Say, do you really believe them that we're siblings?" Miku asked Luka and started braiding her hair.

"Yeah. I checked out our record in our birth certificates and found out that we really are siblings. Is that why you didn't sleep properly last night, Miku?" Luka replied and turned to the tealette.

"Yes. And it got worse when I remembered that you loved coffee and you influenced me to chuck down several cups of coffee every night instead of milk to help me sleep." She said and smiled and finished tying the hair of Luka using her ribbon that held up one of her pigtails.

"Well, sorry for the love of coffee." Luka turned to her hard-to-accept sibling and started furrowing her eye brows when she saw her hair.

"Yeah, anyway…" She said and took down her other pigtail and fixed her hair in a braid similar to the pinkette. "What time is it again?"

"About twelve thirty, why?" Luka replied and looked at Miku.

_She's really pretty with the braid._ Luka perished the thought out of her mind and looked at Miku.

"Well, I want to show you something." Miku took out a folded piece of paper from her pocket and gave it to Luka.

"I translated half of it but I don't know the other half." Miku said.

Luka unfolded the paper which was crispy and old to her touch.

"Th-this is old Latin! This should be easy for you since you have a Latin class, right?" Luka told her.

"That's the thing. I don't listen to it because I fall asleep half-way to the finish." Miku told her and scratched her head.

Luka took a minute or two to read the whole thing but she finally translated the whole thing.

"It says here: 'The four Dragon hearts are passed on to twins and can be fully activated upon the 18th celebration of their birth. Once the vessel hits this age, he or she will undergo drastic changes that will permanently change their fate. The hearts possess the strongest powers known to mankind since its existence: The four greatest elements, words, time, and imagination and thoughts. The possession of one can destroy the whole world.'" Luka paused and took a breather.

"That sounds worse that I thought they were. Do you think we have those?" Miku asked and looked at fearfully at her twin.

"We'll find out soon enough." Luka assured her and fixed up before the bell rang for the start of the afternoon classes.

* * *

**I know, it's a boring chapter but you have to admit, if Miku and Luka have one of those, it would be cool, right? Hahahaha! I think it is~**

**Well, it's 1:43 in the morning when I finished this soooo…I have to make another one or two before I sleep.**

**Ciao!~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"_Everybody has a secret they don't even want to know themselves."_

* * *

**3:00 pm  
SAGA Gymnasium**

"Why does this have to happen?"  
Miku lied alone in the empty on top of the wooden stage and stared at the ceiling. She couldn't think of anything decent of why the world had to make a joke on them and make them siblings for no decent reason.

She also was thinking of the paper she passed on to Megurine Luka, her 'sister', with the Old Latin writings.

Where did she find it in the first place?

She sat up and started thinking where did she see it.

It was the early morning when they went back home from that wreck of a ball where she found out she was siblings with her arch nemesis for life. She found a torn page from a book lying on her neatly fixed bed.

She was tired that morning and couldn't even change from her clothing but the moment she touched the paper of the note, it felt fragile and old upon her skin.

"Just what is this?" She raised it to look at it and read it but couldn't decipher what it was until she pushed herself to read everything in Old Latin using a book from her study.

What was the purpose of giving it to her if she couldn't understand it? Make her learn a new language?

"It's a rare sight to see you skip class, Miku." The voice shattered her flashback on her hazy memories.

Miku got off the stage and slowly approached the teacher who disrupted her short moment of peace.

"That was rude, Kiyoteru-sensei. What is your purpose going here? For all I know you have a homeroom period by now, right?" said Miku with a cold tone of disgust towards the brown-haired teacher.

"You often push people away, don't you, Miss Hatsune. Fair enough, I didn't come here to argue with you. I came to tell you about something about your sister." An ominous aura surrounded him as he spoke.

"Siblings? Sisters? I didn't accept her just yet, Kiyoteru." She retorted and looked at him with her cold teal eyes filled with rage an aggression.

"That aside, there might be something you need to know about her that may come in handy if you ever need to if you play right." He said and lifted his glasses properly to his upper nose bridge.

"What would it be?" asked Miku.

"Luka is being targeted by a mail going around the school. The mail might just be in your phone by now." Hearing the words of the man, she took out her phone from her pocket and found an unread message.

"What is this about?" She asked and read it.

A picture was attached to the mail wherein she was sitting on top of beat up men and was holding a Japanese blade in her hand. Her eyes were glimmering red as she faced the camera and Miku felt the glare's effect as a shiver that came down to her spine.

She scrolled down to see what else was there and saw the text that made her blood boil.

"_This is Megurine Luka's true colors. She happen to be a violent young lady raised in a household of a Mafia boss at the outskirts of the town. Also, fresh news that she is the sibling to the famous Miku Hatsune who happen to be a famous pop star of our generation. Please be warned of the dangers of the siblings."_ It says.

"How is this supposed to play good around my hands? Huh? Do you wish to get slaughtered?" She said and grabbed the necktie of the teacher and pulled shoved him near her forehead and threw him to the floor after.

"Well I failed to mention that it wouldn't be good everyway you played it, Miss Hatsune. However, it would be if you found the culprit for this case." Said Kiyoteru as he stood up and picked up his frames and place it back to where it was.

Miku bit her lower lip with demise and glanced once more at the message sent to her. This was going to put her name on the line and her job as well. She had a reputation to protect.

"What else should I do? I have to tap back to my past." She muttered and walked away from him with her jaw clenched from rage.

She would want to avoid it as much as possible but it was out of hand for this moment. She needed to go back to where she was before she became the most famous pop star of the generation.

A criminal that run away from the law.

Meanwhile, the pinkette suffered a hard blow when the rumors started to spread to the student body of SAGA.

The whispers around her was annoying her.

"Shut up." She whispered low enough so that no one would hear her.

Her blood was boiling and rage spread over her but she was trying to not go with it.

She hated that picture for the fact that it wasn't a lie.

* * *

**Sorry for posting a short chapter. (_ _)"**

**Anyway, at least I update faster that I usually do. Thank depression…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"_Sometimes, when you love someone, they won't love you back as you expected."_

* * *

**4:30 pm  
SAGA**

"Luka, the stares are getting to my nerves."  
"Same here."

The siblings were trying to go home from classes and the harsh environment of the school who were judging them from a mere message from an unknown source.

"You think we're not the victims here?" Luka whispered as they walked down the hallway, out of the hell hole.

As they expected, they were being looked at when they entered their own cars. No normal human would be able to tolerate the stares the people around them emitted.

They were drove home like always and they both went to their own rooms and locked it like they always do but Miku did it for another thing.

She took off her necktie, her blazer, and threw her school bag at the bed like it was a throw pillow and sat in front of her PC.

"Here goes nothing." She whispered and cracked her neck before she started typing furiously.

Several lines of difficult codes and open pages of hacking programs ran through her screen like a river, interchanging as she needed them and showed the result of her work.

Yes.

Miku Hatsune _was_ a top listed for polices' most dangerous hackers of the country and she covered her name but she quit her work once she was found in a band by the south of town.

Found by a famous producer and made her the top artist of today.

She would never forget her crimes.

"Just this once. I have to." She muttered as she tried focusing at the work at hand to retrace the source of the vulgar message that took the whole academy by surprise.

It was for the sake of her enemy.

She didn't know why she did it but it was too late to turn back now from her position.

* * *

Luka was staring at the chandelier that was attached to her ceiling as she tried to think of what to do. She had a call from a nearby theater and called her to perform but she her manager refused it.

She had to deal with the rumor before going out to do a job again.

She had no idea how to do it though.

Ask around using violence in the academy? Ask a hacker to trace the massage?

Either way wasn't a legal and the proper way to sort the problem out so she just ended up sighing and closing her eyes to rest.

* * *

With a fulfilling sigh, Miku managed to fix the problem and clear out everything from the sender of the scam message who turned out to be Kiyoteru himself.

"That damn old man!" A punch landed hard on her desk. She couldn't wait to kill the teacher tomorrow and clear the record.

"Ah, that would make me a bad person if I killed him in the vicinity of the school. I might as well ask someone to kill him for me in this instance." She muttered and sipped from her coffee cup.

She deleted all the messages and she sent a new one to everyone and it might be a hard thing to handle at the next day in school but it was better that being labeled as a criminal.

She closed her hacking system and started looking at her mail and the jobs she had to do but got bored from doing so and decided to go out for a while.

Changing to a pair of dark plain jeans, shrt, leather jacket, and sneakers, she took off from the house and went to the house of Luka.

The maids paid no mind to her actions as she walked in the threshold of the pinkette and went straight to her room.

As she expected it would be, the door was locked from the inside so she took out something that unlocked the knob and allowed her to go in without any problem.

"What do you want that you need to sneak in my own room, Hatsune?" Luka asked.

And here Miku thought that she was sleeping soundly in her position.

* * *

"I was just going to wake you up and ask you to go to town with me since it would be too lonely to go alone and it would be no fun since people recognize me too fast because of my hair so why not grab you along and-" Miku just couldn't stop talking.

"Shut up. I'm going to get changed so wait here and don't move." Said Luka who jumped to her feet to get her change of clothes and change in the bathroom.

Miku couldn't help but smile upon hearing her reply from her request so she patiently waited for Luka on her bed that was just as big as hers.

It wasn't a surprise for her. She was expecting as much but she didn't actually expect to see the girl's room filled with western collection instead of the traditional Japanese decors.

Luka came out of the bathroom dressed in tattered jeans, fitted tank, baggy sweater and sneakers. She also wore a pair of glasses that made her look older that she really was.

"Stop staring at me and let's go. I want to kill time." Said Luka with a shy-ish tone.

"That's rare. You usually try to kill me before you say something else to me." Miku noted and stood up from where she sat. The pinkette raised an eye brow to what the tealette said but brushed it off.

The siblings-in-denial made their way to the Megurine manor's garage to pick out a car. Both girls decided on a black mustang and rode to town.

"So, how do you plan to deal with the rumors in school?" Luka asked to break the tension in the car. Normally she would just turn up the volume but there was the matter at hand that they had to solve.

Miku snapped back from her moment of dazing out of the window to watch the scene of the city.

"I took care of it. All you have to think about is how you'll avoid the paparazzi tomorrow in school. I told dad what happened." Miku said and rested her chin on her hand whilst leaning forwards using the dash board as a support.

"What do you mean you took care of it? Just what in heavens did you do?" Luka asked with a hint of being worried in her voice.

"I hacked to every phone that the suspect sent the message and turns out, Kiyoteru just wanted to mess with us." Miku answered and sighed. With what she did, she wasn't in the mood to answer in her cheerful voice.

"Kiyoteru? The lolicon pervert in the elementary division? The one who manages that famous child star?" Asked Luke with pure disbelief.

"Yes, him. I happen to have had a conversation with him yesterday in the gymnasium of the school." Miku replied.

Because of the long drive to town, Miku fell asleep and Luka didn't wonder why. Hacking was a hard job to do and she knew a thing or two about the tealette's history back then.

* * *

**So! I have to thank all of you who read this without fail every time I update!~ ^**

**You guys are so sweet!~ Keep the reviews flowing and I'll update faster if my laziness doesn't strike~**

**Mwah~**


End file.
